


Zoo Animals

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Red Streaks and Bylines [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	

**Title:** Zoo Animals  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** The Flash  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 269  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #49 at Take a run on the wild side  
**Summary:** Iris tries to write the latest rescue by the FlashM

**Zoo Animals**

_“The citizens of Central City were in danger and there was only one man that could save them. The Flash!”_

Iris looked at the screen and frowned. “That’s too dramatic! I should probably tone it down a little.”

_“Central City experienced a dangerous threat today but The Flash came to our rescue.”_

Iris shook her head. “Nobody will want to read past the first sentence of that. Okay! West think!”

There was a whoosh behind her. “Why don’t you just tell them what happened?”

Iris turned to face him on her chair. “What exactly did happen, Barry?”

“Some crazy electric meta-human thought it would be fun to short out all the electronic locks at the central city zoo which released all the animals then I had to run around town playing dog catcher …uh… animal catcher.” Barry sat on the edge of her desk. “It wasn’t really that exciting. I didn’t save anyone and I got a nasty scratch from one of the lions. Want to see?”

Barry started to raise his shirt but iris stopped him.

“No! I don’t want to see.” Iris smiled. “Not here anyway. You can show me later when I make you dinner.”

Barry grinned. “I love when you make dinner. It leads to breakfast.”

“Get off my desk and leave me alone to write this story or there won’t be any dinner or breakfast.” Iris poked him in the ribs.

“Ow!” Barry winced playfully then gave her a kiss before speeding out.

Iris sighed and looked at her screen. “Third time’s a charm!”

_“Today there was an attack at the central city zoo…..”_


End file.
